


I'm Absolutely Smitten (I'll Never Let You Go)

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, amy's just here for the fun of it, fuckin disgusting high school fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ever wanted to see cartoon heart eyes on a pair of humans, Amy would suggest hanging out with Dan and Phil more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Absolutely Smitten (I'll Never Let You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based off Dodie Clark aka doddleoddle on YT aka my wife's original song called "Absolutely Smitten" hence the title. You should listen to it, its adorable and I thought of phan right away being the loser I am :) Okay enough rambling I'm a sucker for teenage high school phan and the song is great.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts or anything you can talk to me on my tumblr (weregoindownspookin.tumblr.com) im nice really

If you ever wanted to see cartoon heart eyes on a pair of humans, Amy would suggest hanging out with Dan and Phil more often. No, actually she wouldn’t suggest that, because after a while you’ll probably be in a state of permanent third-wheeling. She should put that on her college resume. Amy Evans: professional third-wheeler. It’ll look good.

Amy thought Dan was straight. She really did.

 

In fact, she thought he was so straight that she would try to hook him up with some of her friends because she’s a great person.

Until one day when Amy was pestering him about rejecting Amy’s most recent girl, Dan said, “You know why I keep rejecting all these perfectly fine, but I must admit somewhat slutty girls? Because I kind of, uh. Maybe sort of have a crush on Phil Lester.”

It was at this point, where Amy had almost spit out the gross ass vitamin water she was drinking. “???”, she said eloquently. Dan looked amused, as she practically burst ,“What? When? Where? How?”

“So, I’m gonna start with the when. A couple months ago-” Dan started.

“This happened a couple months ago??” Amy said.

“Yeah, now shut it or I’m not gonna tell you anything.” Dan said, “It’s not even that interesting anyway. We just got paired for some project that I don’t really remember doing, and I thought _‘well fuck, not so straight now are you?’_ because he’s so-”  
  
Amy made a _go on_ gesture with her hands.

“Pretty,” Dan said, looking embarrassed he just called Phil pretty.

“Aww.” Amy cooed, because now that she thought about it, they would probably be adorable together.

“Fuck off, fucker,” Dan had almost lazily, with no real heat to it.

“Okay, okay then, what about Phil makes you want to bone him? Is it his personality, his looks, his-” Amy said, springing off her bed to sit on the floor in front of Dan.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now.” was all Dan said, his face flushing red.

“You didn’t answer,” Amy says, enjoying watching Dan squirm.

“I guess everything.” Dan said.

“Aw, come on, more than that!” Amy complained.

“Well, his eyes are fucking gorgeous and he’s really nice and hilarious and yeah, basically everything.” Dan said, looking down at the floor, avoiding Amy’s eyes.

“Hey, you guys would be good together, you know? I mean, now that I think about it.” Amy said.

“Really?” Dan said, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, of course,” Amy was usually never this nice to Dan, so her own softness surprised her.

“But, isn’t he straight? Didn’t he used to date that one girl, uh-” Dan said, snapping his fingers trying to remember.

“Emily Adams?” Amy says, trying to help Dan out.

“Yeah, her. Didn’t he used to date her?” Dan said.

“You know what, that doesn’t matter. What matters is, that you are going to try to un-straighten him.” Amy says, like she had the best plan ever.

Dan looked at her blanky, “What? What does un-straighten even mean?”  
  
“Alright, you have to get him to realize he’s not straight-” Amy begins explaining.

“Yeah, but what if he is?” Dan says.

“Hey, you thought you were straight too, man. You won’t fucking know until you try, right?” Amy retorted.

“Right?” Dan says, sadly seeing himself starting to agree to Amy’s stupid ass plan.

“Right. Just charm him, in a platonic way first, and the rest is really up to you,” Amy says.

“Fine. What could go wrong, you know?” Dan says thinking this is the worst plan I’ve ever heard.

“When we go back to school, you charm the shit out of Lester.” Amy says, smirking slyly.

“I’ll try,” Dan groans.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, there he is, now hurry up go talk to him,” Amy whisper-shouted.

She and Dan had agreed to discuss Phil at school only if there was no one around, and they whispered softly.

“How is that whispering softly?” Dan whispered, looking worried Phil was going to hear them from the other side of the building.

“I’m just stupidly excited, gosh.” Amy whispers.

“Okay, look like we’re walking towards the direction of his locker, and then you stand somewhat far away, and no, standing by the locker next to him is not far, while I try to go talk to him.” Dan whispers.

“Do we really need a plan every single time you try to talk to him?” Amy whispers.

“Yes, it’s necessary.” Dan says, “Now, start walking.”  
  
Amy grumbled, but started walking next to Dan. Amy didn’t see what Dan was so worried about considering there was no one else left in the building where Phil’s locker was.

Once Amy saw Dan leave her side, she took out her phone and walked to where Dan thought was far away. Pretending to use her phone, instead she watched Dan and Phil talk.

Dan gave Phil a shy smile and Amy swears that she saw Phil blushing when Dan said hi. _God, they’re both so shy,_ Amy thought, smirking.

Amy can hear parts of their conversation from where she was.

 

“Hi, I’m Dan Howell. Remember me? From English?” Dan said shyly.

“Of course I remember you,” Phil says, and Amy sees and he’s practically beaming.

When Dan starts asking about his day, Amy tunes out for a bit. They both look interested in each other, so that’s all good.

She hears Phil complimenting Dan, while Dan blushed and gave him glowing smiles in return. _They’re so obviously into each other it’s almost pathetic,_ she thinks.

Then she sees them fucking _hugging_ and Phil walks away, but then looks back to wave shyly back at Dan, who for God’s sakes blushes again.

Dan is _glowing_ when he walks back to Amy.

“I’m guessing that went well?” Amy smirks at him.

“Oh yeah. I’m going to his house in a non-platonic way and he knows it’s non-platonic and he even agreed to it,” Dan says proudly.

“Good job, man. And hey, you got a hug too” Amy says.

 

* * *

 

And then a few weeks later, it looked like Phil had started eating lunch with them, and became the new addition to the hours they spent wasting time in Amy’s room.

Two years later, the current year, the three of them were in Amy’s room, watching YouTube. Well actually, it was Amy sitting on her beanbag chair while Dan and Phil stole her bed, sharing a pair of headphones like fucking dorks with their legs tangled together.

She saw them watching Dodie Clark’s original song _Absolutely Smitten._ Amy loved that song, and even tried to learn it on the ukulele before realizing her voice was shit. But still, she knew all the lyrics by heart.

Amy watched Dan, his eyes fixed on the screen enjoying the music that Amy couldn’t hear, while Phil stared at Dan the whole time. _The love eyes again. What a sappy romantic shit,_ Amy thought as she smirked at them.

Amy looked down at her phone, trying not to look like she was watching them.

Then she hears Phil whispering to Dan the last line of the song. Amy sees Dan smile at Phil and presses a kiss sweetly to Phil’s cheek. Amy pretends not to notice.

_And it’s too late,_

_I believe in fate._

_I’m absolutely smitten,_

_I’ll never let you go._

 

  


 

 


End file.
